


Feelings for God

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Chuck is a sweetheart, Chuck makes breakfast, F/M, Fluff not a smidge of smut, Gabriel is your Cupid/matchmaker, Hidden Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: You have feelings for Chuck Shurley meaning you have feelings for God himself...only your too afraid to tell him.





	

When God. Or Chuck Shurley as he preferred to be called started living at the bunker you never thought you would fell in love with him more then you were humanly supposed to..

The heavenly being was also quite human himself he had a cat blog on Tumblr, sang beautiful folk songs in the shower and could even play Guitar.

His smile made your knees weak, his hair was a lovely shade of dark brown and looked like it would be soft to the touch, his eyes were pools of blue that went on forever and his voice was so clear that you were Sure you could find him in a crowd of people "why dose God have to be so perfect?" you mentally asked yourself.

You wanted to tell him how you felt but were scared to. Chuck was God and you...you were just a simple human one of his own creations as well, how could he accept your feelings?

***************************  
Gabriel, who popped into the bunker from time to time had noticed the way you acted towards his father, he saw how you ate Chuck's pancakes like they were made of gold and how his smile would cause you to blush.

Everyone needed someone to love and that included the man upstairs...there weren't any rules saying that both you and Chuck couldn't be together and Gabe would, know he had looked through so many scrolls. Before he decided to be your cupid. No matter what happened he would get you and Chuck together..

*****************  
You were sitting at the giant map table pondering the Idea of dating God, he had been around for centuries while you were only (how old you are) years old, and what could you possibly have in common with him? You and God himself becoming a couple...ha how could that even work? You slid your pointer finger around the table out of both boredom and disappointment.

"Hey F/N." Chuck said causing you to blush a dark crimson you always got flustered when he said your name his pronunciation of it always sounded clear and beautiful.

"Y...yeah?" you responded softly hoping the blush had left your face before you looked at the heavenly being behind you.

************

Chuck noticed but said nothing He gestured to the white apron he was wearing "Just wanted to know if you wanted breakfast." he said hoping your answer would be "Yes."

*****

"I...I lov...I mean I'd like breakfast...sure." you stuttered feeling like a complete dork.

"Great I'll see you in the kitchen soon." he said flashing his pearly whites at you before taking off toward the Bunker's kitchen.

You checked to make sure he was gone before letting out a frustrated scream.

Chuck was making your cheeks Red, your knees weak, and your tongue tied and you couldn't handle it anymore

"Why dose he have to be soo cute?" you mumbled under your breath.

Just then you heard the ruffle of wings behind you.

"Talking about me cupcake?" the smooth voice of the golden winged archangel asked.

"N..No Gabe not you...this guy...this guy I know." you stuttered nervously hoping He wouldn't ask who.

Gabriel Rolled his eyes "oh come on F/N we all know you have a massive crush on Daddy-O Sammy knows, Dean knows, Cassy knows, heck! being who he is dad himself probably knows too." 

You turned to the archangel in shock

"Don't say that! and yes I do have feelings for him ok! I do! but how could a being like him have feelings for me?" you asked sadly "After all...I'm just a human,I'm flawed....I'm no good for him." 

"Honey do you really want to know why Daddy decided to stay here with you and the Winchester's?" Gabriel asked raising an eyebrow.

"To help them with Amara." you shivered when you said God's sisters name you had seen her once before clad in a black dress with a plunging neckline she posessed impossible strength.you wouldn't admit it but Amara was another reason you were afraid to tell Chuck your feelings.

Gabriel Rolled his eyes once more "you really think he's just over for that huh? That when the scuffle with Auntie Amara is settled he'll leave?"

You shrugged your shoulders "Yeah...I mean he's obviously not here to chill with Sam and Dean and fall in love with a silly human girl."

"That's where your wrong F/N." you turned your head to the side and saw Chuck still wearing an apron but this time holding a stack of pancakes.

"About the Winchester's. ..not you." he said giving you a small smile.

Gabriel looked around the room feeling a bit akward"Well would you look at that...seems my work here is done." and with a blink of an eye he was gone.

"But...you falling in love with me?...I don't understand...like I said I'm just a ."

"You are not just a human F/N,I was supposed to love all creation equally. I wasn’t supposed to have favorites. But you… You were mine." he walked closer to you ,after putting the plate of breakfast food on the table he gently brushed his fingers over your hair." 

You looked down as a small smile appeared on your face "I..I never though you'd feel the same, Chuck."

"We have plenty of time to talk about our feelings but please eat your pancakes, I wouldn't want them to get cold." he said handing you a fork and knife.

You took the silverware and looked up into his eyes,the beautiful pools of blue that went on forever and smiled,Yes God was quite human he loved so many things but what he loved most of all...was falling in Love.


End file.
